A conventional internal combustion engine control apparatus disclosed, for instance, by Patent Document 1 corrects a fuel injection amount in accordance with a control parameter P(θ)×Vκ(θ). This control parameter is obtained as a product of in-cylinder pressure P(θ) and the value Vκ(θ), which is obtained by exponentiating in-cylinder volume Vκ(κ) by specific heat ratio K. More specifically, the apparatus calculates the control parameter P(θ)×Vκ(θ) for each of two predetermined crank angles, and determines a correction value for the fuel injection amount in accordance with the difference between the two calculated control parameters. The disclosed conventional technology assumes that there is a correlation between the control parameter P(θ)×Vκ(θ) and the change pattern of a heat release amount Q in an internal combustion engine cylinder. The conventional technology makes it possible to easily exercise highly accurate and responsive engine control in which the heat release amount Q in a cylinder is reflected.
Including the above-mentioned document, the applicant is aware of the following document as a related art of the present invention.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2005-30332